Unexpected Day (EXO)
by ariskadesy
Summary: [ONESHOOT] Sejak mereka resmi berpacaran, Jongin tidak pernah sekalipun mengucapkan kata 'cinta' pada Kyungsoo. Hingga suatu hari, kesabaran Kyungsoo sudah mencapai batasnya dan memutuskan untuk berpisah dengan Jongin. KaiDo KaiSoo Fanfiction! Slight ChanBaek. RnR juseyo


_**A KaiSoo Fanfiction**_

**Cast :**

Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol

**Genre :**

Hurt/Comfort, Romance, little Humour

**Disclaimer :**

Fanfiction ini murni milik saya, tapi ide ceritanya terinspirasi dari OnKey fanfiction –lupa punya siapa dan judulnya apa- dan Onkey fanfiction milik kak **Ooniisecret** yang berjudul **Venus Marry Mars **(bagian NC doang sih) hehehe ^^

**Note :**

Paragraf dengan huruf yang bercetak miring itu adalah _flashback_ dan isi dari buku diary-nya ya kawan~! ^^

**Oneshoot | Boy x Boy | Rated M | Typo(s) | OOC | DLDR | No copycat! | Waspada Diabetes**

**Selamat membaca~!**

**Unexpected Day**

**Oneshoot**

Bel tanda sekolah telah usai berdering sangat nyaring. Tak lama kemudian siswa berbondong – bondong keluar dari gerbang sekolah dengan riuh. Tak terkecuali sepasang kekasih yang bergandengan tangan dengan erat dari gerbang sekolah menuju halte _bus_ terdekat.

"Jongin?" Panggil _namja_ yang berperawakan kecil dan bermata besar sambil menggoyang – goyangkan lengan kekasihnya yang bermuka datar.

"Hm." Sahut sang _namja_ tan, melepaskan gandengan tangan tersebut lalu memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana miliknya.

"Eum, tadi ada rapat apa? Kenapa lama sekali?" Kyungsoo –kekasih Jongin– melirik sebentar ekspresi Jongin yang tetap datar dan melihat lurus ke arah depan tanpa sedikitpun melihatnya. Sama sekali tidak berubah pikir Kyungsoo.

"Tidak ada apa – apa."

"Ah Jongin, cepat katakan padaku. Saat aku melewati ruang kesiswaan tadi banyak yang membicarakan tentang hari _Valentine_. Apakah akan ada acara untuk merayakan _Valentine _di sekolah, Jongin?" Kyungsoo tampak berseri – seri dan bersemangat ketika menyebutkan kata '_Valentine_'. Oh ayolah, ini adalah _Valentine_ pertama mereka setelah 3 bulan berpacaran. Pasti akan menyenangkan jika merayakannya berdua dengan Jongin.

"Kalau begitu tanyakan saja pada Chanyeol." Sahut Jongin, pendek dan terkesan tak peduli. Membuat sang kekasih yang berjalan di sampingnya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Iya, aku tahu ia wakil ketua OSIS. Tapi jangan lupakan jika aku sedang bertengkar dengannya."

"Lagi pula aku ingin mendengarnya langsung dari kau, ketua OSIS." Lanjut Kyungsoo dengan senyum merekah. Jongin hanya diam tak menjawab.

Kini Kyungsoo dan Jongin duduk di halte yang sepi sambil menanti _bus_ datang. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo saja yang akan menaiki _bus_ itu, Jongin hanya menemani di halte sampai Kyungsoo mendapatkan _bus_. Bukannya Jongin tidak mau mengantarkan Kyungsoo dengan mobil mewahnya, ia mengatakan pada Kyungsoo bahwa ia sudah terlanjur berjanji dengan _appa-_nya untuk melakukan beberapa pembelajaran tentang managemen perusahaan seusai sekolah.

"Besok mau ku bawakan bekal apa lagi?" Tanya Kyungsoo, memecahkan keheningan yang sedari tadi menusuk telinga Kyungsoo. Ia benar – benar tidak betah diam. Mulutnya selalu merasa gatal ingin berceloteh pada Jongin yang notabene sangat dingin dan irit suara.

"Tidak usah."

"Jongin, tidak usah malu. Aku akan memakannya bersamamu lagi di halaman belakang agar tidak ada orang yang tahu. Ah, kalau begitu aku akan memasakkanmu _Kimchi Spaghetti_ buatanku! Kali ini aku menambahkan beberapa bumbu rahasia, kau pasti akan sangat suka."

_Namja _tan itu hanya diam sambil menatap sekilas pada Kyungsoo yang tampak membicarakan tentang masakan yang akan dibuatnya besok. Jongin diam mendengarkan dan menunduk sambil memutar pelan _handphone_ yang ada di tangannya. Jika kecerewetan Kyungsoo sudah mulai muncul seperti ini, ia hanya akan menjadi pendengar yang baik bagi kekasih mungilnya itu.

"Apa kau mencintaiku, Jongin?"

Jongin terbelalak kaget dengan ucapan Kyungsoo barusan. Ini kesekian kalinya kalimat itu meluncur dari mulut Kyungsoo. Kenapa ia menanyakan hal seperti itu secara terus - menerus. Apa Kyungsoo benar – benar meragukan hatinya?

"Ah, tak perlu dijawab. Kau pasti bosan mendengarkanku mengatakan itu terus. Kau tak pernah bilang padaku jika kau mencintaiku. Tapi aku tahu _kok_, kau pasti mencintaiku 'kan? Hehe." Jongin terdiam melihat Kyungsoo yang tersenyum –terlihat dipaksakan- lalu menunduk dalam. Ia tidak mengerti.

"Ah itu _bus_–nya datang!" Kyungsoo langsung berdiri ketika melihat _bus_ datang dari kejauhan, diikuti Jongin yang juga berdiri di sampingnya.

Ketika _bus_ berhenti tepat di depan mereka, Kyungsoo segera menaikinya sambil melambaikan tangannya saat _bus_ mulai berjalan. Jongin tersenyum tipis melihat Kyungsoo melambaikan tangan ke arahnya dengan semangat. Saking tipisnya senyuman Jongin, Kyungsoo hanya melihat seraut muka datar terpatri di wajah Jongin.

Kyungsoo hanya menghela nafas sejenak. Sangat sulit mendapatkan sebuah senyuman tulus dari Jongin, meskipun ia adalah kekasihnya sekalipun. Ia harus kuat. Ia pasti bisa membuat kekasih dinginnya itu tersenyum padanya walau hanya sekali seumur hidup. Ya, ia yakin bisa melakukannya.

"Kyungsoo–_ya_, Baekhyun datang. Turunlah _chagiya_." Mrs. Do berteriak memanggil anak semata wayangnya itu yang hanya disahuti Kyungsoo dengan teriakan keras menyuruh Baekhyun untuk langsung menuju ke kamarnya.

"Berantakan sekali kamarmu, Soo? Tidak biasanya." Baekhyun berjalan pelan memasuki kamar Kyungsoo sambil mengamati lantai yang berantakan dengan baju dan buku – buku Kyungsoo berserakan.

"Maaf aku tak sempat menemuimu sepulang sekolah tadi. Chanyeol tiba – tiba menyeret dan mengajakku makan siang di restoran milik _appa_-nya."

"Iya, tak apa Baekhyun-_ah_." Jawab Kyungsoo, singkat.

"Kau ini sebenarnya sedang mencari apa, _eoh_?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil berjongkok sejajar dengan Kyungsoo.

"Aku mencari buku resep masakan milikku yang hilang. Aku lupa meletakkannya dimana." Sahut Kyungsoo, masih sibuk mengobrak – abrik seluruh isi kamarnya.

"Oh ya ampun! Kau mau memasakkan Jongin apa lagi, Kyungsoo? Kau yakin dia benar – benar mau memakannya bersamamu? Kemarin saja dia hanya mengambil kotak bekalnya, lalu meninggalkanmu." Baekhyun bersungut kesal, lalu mendudukkan badannya di ranjang milik Kyungsoo. "Sudahlah, tinggalkan saja Jongin."

Mata Kyungsoo melebar mendengar kalimat Baekhyun barusan. Ia berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Ya! Apa yang barusan kau katakan? Apa kau juga akan mengatakan jika Jongin sebenarnya tidak mencintaiku lagi begitu?" Wajah Kyungsoo memerah karena marah. Ia tak habis pikir dengan perkataan Baekhyun itu.

"Itu sudah hal yang pasti, bukan? Memangnya dia pernah mengatakan kalau dia mencintaimu? Pernahkah?"

Kyungsoo terdiam seketika. Kali ini ucapan Baekhyun benar. Sejak pertama mereka berpacaran, tak ada secuil pun kata 'cinta' yang meluncur dari mulut Jongin. Bahkan namja berkulit tan itu juga tak pernah menunjukkan senyumnya pada orang lain, termasuk Kyungsoo sendiri.

_Waktu itu sedang ada hujan yang turun sangat deras. Kyungsoo yang mengikuti kegiatan ekstrakulikuler hapkido sepulang sekolah bersama Baekhyun –sekarang Kyungsoo sudah tidak mengikuti kegiatan itu lagi karena fisiknya yang terlalu lemah- terjebak di dalam sekolah karena hujan tersebut. Dan sialnya, Baekhyun sudah terlebih dulu pulang –sebelum hujan tiba – tiba turun dengan deras- dijemput oleh Chanyeol. Alhasil Kyungsoo sendirian di sekolah menanti hujan reda. _

_ Kebetulan Kyungsoo melihat beberapa anak yang keluar dari sebuah ruangan. Kyungsoo bisa menebak jika itu adalah anak – anak OSIS yang baru menyelesaikan rapatnya. Kyungsoo menatap pada langit lalu mendengus kesal, pasti hujan deras kali ini akan lama pikirnya. Ia sangat menyesal tidak menyiapkan payung kecil di dalam tasnya. Saat kakinya hendak melangkah kembali ke ruang kelas untuk menanti hujan reda, sebuah tangan menghentikannya. Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya. Oh, ia kenal siapa orang ini. Kim Jongin, sang ketua OSIS yang cukup terkenal itu._

_ Kyungsoo menatap heran pada Jongin yang terlihat gugup saat mengatakan jika ia ingin pulang bersama Kyungsoo sambil menyerahkan satu payung kecil yang ada di tangannya. Kyungsoo tak ambil pusing, ia segera menyetujui tawaran Jongin begitu saja. Lagi pula ia sangat ingin cepat pulang dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sehabis latihan hapkido yang melelahkan._

_ Ketika di perjalanan pulang bersama namja tan itu, seorang Kim Jongin tiba – tiba mengatakan 'jadilah pacarku' dengan lirihnya di tengah hujan yang deras. Setidaknya hanya itu kalimat yang dapat ditangkap telinga Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sempat terdiam cukup lama sebelum ia menerima Jongin menjadi pacarnya. Setelah Kyungsoo lihat, Jongin termasuk namja yang tampan dan terlihat baik. Beberapa minggu terakhir, Kyungsoo juga tak jarang memergoki namja itu sedang menatapnya dari kejauhan. Mungkin dia benar – benar mencintaiku, pikir Kyungsoo._

"Tapi aku sangat mencintainya, Baekhyun-_ah_." Kyungsoo duduk di sebelah Baekhyun dan menunduk dalam. "Tak pernah sekalipun terlintas di pikiranku untuk melepasnya. Tapi setelah mendengar kata – katamu tadi, aku jadi berpikir hal yang sama denganmu. Apakah dia tidak mencintaiku lagi?"

Baekhyun menepuk punggung Kyungsoo pelan. "Pikirkan dulu matang – matang, baru kau putuskan tindakan apa yang akan kau ambil."

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Ia tak pernah berpikir jika perjalanan cintanya dengan Jongin akan menjadi serumit ini.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat muka masam milik Jongin terpampang jelas di depan pintu kelas. Ia menepuk pundak Jongin keras ketika sang _namja_ tan itu duduk di bangku sebelahnya sambil membawa sekotak bekal makanan berisi penuh dengan _curry ramyeon_.

"Mendapat bekal dari Kyungsoo lagi hm?" Goda Chanyeol, yang hanya dibalas tatapan tajam Jongin.

"Kenapa tidak makan bersama Kyungsoo saja? Kelihatannya dia ingin sekali makan bersama denganmu." Lanjut Chanyeol.

"Kau sendiri tahu, jika aku benar – benar tidak betah duduk berdua dengannya." Sungut Jongin sambil membuka bekal dari Kyungsoo dan mulai memakannya.

"Apa salahnya duduk berdua dengan kekasih sendiri? Lagi pula seluruh siswa di sekolah ini tahu kau dan Kyungsoo berpacaran, bukan?" Jongin terdiam. Bukan itu alasan Jongin tidak ingin duduk berdua dengan Kyungsoo. Ada hal lain yang membuat Jongin tidak nyaman berada di dekat Kyungsoo.

"Hm, ngomong – ngomong bolehkah aku menanyakan sesuatu padamu, Chanyeol?"

"Ya boleh saja, asal beri aku sedikit bekal milikmu itu. _Curry ramyeon_ buatan Kyungsoo adalah yang terbaik, kau tahu." Mata Chanyeol langsung berbinar – binar ketika Jongin mendorong kotak bekalnya untuk berbagi _curry ramyeon _miliknya.

"Andai saja Kyungsoo sedang tidak marah padaku, pasti dengan senang hati dia akan membuatkanku _curry_ _ramyeon_ juga." Chanyeol mulai mengambil sumpit dan memakan makanan berbentuk mie tersebut.

"Apa perlu mengatakan kata cinta langsung kepada orang yang kau cintai saat berpacaran?"

Chanyeol tersedak makanannya. "Uhuk. Ya! Kau ini berbicara apa? Tentu itu adalah hal yang sangat diperlukan dalam berpacaran!"

"Tapi… Untuk apa? Bukankah dengan berpacaran, kekasihnya itu sudah tahu sendiri jika dia mencintainya?" Tanya Jongin, gugup.

"Untuk mendapatkan cinta seseorang itu butuh pembuktian melalui kata - kata, Kim Jongin. Bukan hanya dengan perlakuan saja." Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan memakan _curry ramyeon_-nya dengan rakus. Sedang Jongin melihat ke arah jendela kelas dimana Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun tengah melewati depan kelasnya dengan tergesa – gesa.

"Ya Byun Baekhyun! Cepatlah sedikit! Nanti kita ketinggalan!" Kyungsoo dengan antusias menyeret Baekhyun menuju papan pengumuman di dekat ruang kesiswaan. Ia tak sadar Baekhyun di belakangnya sedang berusaha menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan Kyungsoo dan berulang kali hampir terpleset akibat perbuatannya itu.

"Ketinggalan apa hah? Kita hanya akan melihat pengumuman, bukan sedang mengejar kereta. Pelankan sedikit langkahmu, aish!"

Kyungsoo tidak mendengarkan kata – kata Baekhyun sama sekali. Bahkan ketika mereka sampai di depan papan pengumuman, Kyungsoo meninggalkan Baekhyun di belakang dan menembus kerumunan yang berebut ingin membaca pengumuman tersebut. Baekhyun hanya bisa merengut sebal melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu.

Setelah berhasil keluar dari kerumunan besar itu, Kyungsoo terlihat senang dan menampakkan senyum lebarnya pada Baekhyun yang menunggu di belakang.

"Pengumuman apa itu?" Baekhyun penasaran melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo yang berbunga – bunga. Sudah dipastikan pasti ada _event_ sekolah yang menarik hingga membuat Kyungsoo seperti ini.

"Kau ingat kan besok lusa itu hari_ Valentine_? Akan ada pesta perayaan _Valentine_ di sekolah! Dan saat pesta itu juga akan diadakan kontes pasangan terbaik tahun ini! Ah, aku dan Jongin pasti bisa memenangkannya!" Seru Kyungsoo bersemangat. Baekhyun yang di hadapan Kyungsoo hanya bisa mendecih pelan.

"Cih, kau lupa siapa pasangan terbaik tahun lalu, Soo? Aku dan Chanyeol pasti akan memenangkannya lagi tahun ini." Sahut Baekhyun bangga. Ia sangat terobsesi dengan gelar ratu dan raja terbaik tiap tahun. Bahkan tahun lalu ia menghabiskan uang yang –lumayan- banyak hanya untuk sekedar perawatan tubuh dan membeli baju mahal agar memenangkan kontes itu.

"Ck, jangan sombong dulu Byun Baekhyun. Kau tentu juga ingat siapa pasangan terheboh di sekolah saat ini? Aku dan Jongin kan?" Kyungsoo tersenyum meremehkan.

"Ya! Kita lihat saja nanti siapa pemenangnya!" Baekhyun menghentak - hentakkan kakinya kesal. Oh, kelihatannya akan ada perang dunia ketiga melihat kedua sahabat ini mulai berdebat.

"Jongin.."

"Hm.."

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya pelan. Pasalnya, Jongin sangat tidak suka mengikuti kontes – kontes tidak penting seperti itu. Tapi ia terlanjur bertaruh dengan Baekhyun untuk mendapatkan gelar pasangan terbaik tahun ini bersama Jongin. Tapi melihat wajah masam Jongin saat ini, nyali Kyungsoo untuk mengatakan hal ini pada Jongin mendadak ciut.

"Jongin… Bisakah kita mengikuti kontes pasangan terbaik saat perayaan _Valentine_ di sekolah?"

Jongin hampir saja tersandung batu kerikil di depannya saat mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. "Apa? Kontes?"

"Ah Jongin, ayolah. Aku tahu kau pasti tidak mau ikut kontes seperti itu. Tapi aku sangat ingin mengikuti kontes itu sekali saja seumur hidupku. Aku terlanjur bertaruh dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Ayolah Jongin.. Demi aku." Oh, kini Kyungsoo mulai merajuk. Ini salah satu kelemahan Jongin. Dan lihat, sekarang Kyungsoo sedang menunjukkan _aegyo_-nya.

"Jongiinn.."

"Iya iya, kita ikut kontes itu." Sebuah senyuman lebar merekah pada bibir _heart shape_ milik Kyungsoo. Matanya berkaca – kaca karena terharu Jongin mau mengikuti kontes itu bersamanya.

"Kyaaaaa terima kasih Jongin! Aku mencintaimu!"

DEG

Jongin terdiam ketika Kyungsoo memeluknya dengan erat sambil terus mengucapkan kata – kata terima kasih padanya.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa memastikannya." Lanjut Jongin, masih dengan tubuh yang bergerak tidak nyaman.

Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya pada Jongin dan menatapnya heran. "Kau ini kenapa? Aku yakin kau pasti akan datang. Kau mencintaiku kan?"

DEG

Tuhan, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Batin Jongin bergejolak. Haruskah ia mengatakannya sekarang? Tapi ia sudah menyiapkan segala kemungkinannya dari jauh – jauh hari.

"_Bus_-ku sudah datang. Jangan lupa ya, Jongin? Akan aku kirimi pesan untuk menentukan warna bajunya besok. Sampai jumpa!"

Pikiran Jongin kacau. Bagaimana ini? Ia benar – benar tidak berniat mengikuti perayaan itu. Lagi pula ia juga sudah meminta izin kepada seluruh anggota OSIS untuk tidak ikut di _event_ itu. Ada hal yang lebih penting dari semua perayaan itu. Ia butuh berbicara tatap muka dengan Kyungsoo di hari itu.

Sangat penting dan sangat diperlukan.

Hari H sudah tiba. Kini Kyungsoo tengah bersiap memakai setelan jas hitam yang terlihat elegan saat dipakai olehnya. Ia menatap dirinya pada kaca besar di kamarnya. Membersihkan beberapa debu yang menempel pada pundaknya dan tersenyum puas.

"Lihat saja Byun Baekhyun, aku akan menggantikan posisimu tahun ini!" Seru Kyungsoo, antusias. Jam tangannya menunjukkan pukul 18.30, ia sangat tidak sabaran menunggu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang menjemputnya dengan mobil mewahnya hari ini. Pasti ia dan Jongin jauh lebih unggul dari Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Kyungsoo-ya, teman – temanmu datang!" Setelah teriakan sang _eomma_, Kyungsoo langsung melesat turun menemui Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"_Aigoo_, anak _eomma_ tampan sekali hari ini. Hati – hati di jalan ya nak." Kyungsoo yang tersenyum mendengar pujian itu segera mencium pipi _eomma_-nya dan bergegas memasuki mobil Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terpaku melihat Kyungsoo yang tampil elegan malam itu. "Wah Kyungsoo, kau _daebak_ sekali ha- Auw! Sakit Baekki!"

Baekhyun mendelik tajam pada Chanyeol yang memegang lengannya sambil mengaduh berulang kali. "Sebenarnya kekasihmu itu aku atau Kyungsoo sih?"

"_See_? Bahkan Chanyeol pun memujiku. Sudah dipastikan pemenang tahun ini adalah aku dan Jongin." Sahut Kyungsoo dengan nada meremehkan.

Baekhyun melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Lihat saja nanti!"

Pemandangan di halaman sekolah berubah drastis. Suasana lapangan yang sangat luas kini menjadi serba berwarna _pink_ dan putih. Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Kali ini OSIS sangat bekerja keras mendekorasi perayaan ini menjadi sedemikian rupa. Ia sangat kagum terutama pada Jongin yang notabene adalah ketua OSIS.

"Kyungsoo-_ya_, kau mau langsung bergabung mengikuti pestanya atau menunggu Jongin datang?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan nada khawatir. Ia sangat tahu bagaimana sifat Jongin, dan ia takut jika Kyungsoo benar – benar kecewa kali ini jika keputusan yang diambil Jongin salah.

"Aku menunggu di sini saja, Baekhyun-_ah . _Kau dan Chanyeol duluan saja bergabung dengan mereka. Mungkin Jongin sebentar lagi akan datang." Sahut Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar.

Setelah ditinggalkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, Kyungsoo segera mengeluarkan _smartphone_-nya dan menelepon nomor Jongin.

_Nomor yang anda hubungi sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar service area. Cobalah be-_ pip.

Kyungsoo mematikan panggilannya. Nomor Jongin tidak aktif. Namun ia mencoba menenangkan diri. "Mungkin dia sedang di perjalanan menuju kemari. Ya, aku yakin itu."

Setelah satu jam Kyungsoo melewatkan waktunya untuk menunggu Jongin di bangku taman dekat gerbang sekolah. Ia mulai resah. Sudah puluhan pesan yang Kyungsoo kirim ke nomor Jongin namun tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban. Kyungsoo juga sudah mencoba menghubunginya, namun lagi – lagi nomornya tetap tidak aktif.

Kyungsoo berusaha tetap menghibur dirinya, "Aku yakin Jongin akan datang. Dia pasti masih sibuk memilih jas apa yang akan dia pakai. Dia pasti akan datang. Jongin pasti datang. Dia pasti mencintaiku."

Dan ketika dua jam terlewat, mata Kyungsoo mulai berkaca – kaca. Bahkan tawaran Baekhyun untuk langsung bergabung dengan mereka tanpa menunggu Jongin lebih lama lagi pun ditolaknya mentah – mentah, dengan alasan ia tidak ingin melakukan perayaan jika ia tidak mempunyai pasangan.

Akhirnya perayaan _Valentine_ di sekolah pun selesai. Sekarang sudah pukul 21.30. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang untuk kedua kalinya mendapatkan predikat sebagai pasangan terbaik tahun ini tidak menampakkan ekspresi kegembiraan sama sekali. Mereka sangat mengkhawatirkan kondisi Kyungsoo yang tetap kukuh menunggu kehadiran Jongin malam itu juga. Dapat Baekhyun lihat mata Kyungsoo yang kini sudah memerah dan sembap karena terlalu lama menangis.

Tiba – tiba sebuah mobil _porche_ berwarna merah terlihat berhenti tepat di depan gerbang sekolah. Seseorang _namja _berperawakan atletis turun dari kursi kemudi dan berjalan tergesa – gesa menuju mereka bertiga.

"Kyungsoo... Ap-"

"Kau sangat terlambat Tuan Kim. Perayaan sudah selesai." Potong Baekhyun, cepat dan ketus.

Chanyeol yang juga sahabat Jongin itu menatap marah padanya. "Kau tahu, Kyungsoo tetap bersikukuh menunggumu selama acara ini berlangsung. Meskipun acara sudah selesai pun ia tetap menunggumu! Kau ini bodoh atau apa?"

"Kyungsoo, ayo kami antar pulang." Lanjut Chanyeol sambil menarik tangan kecil Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi terdiam membisu. Namun sebuah tangan menghalangi dan menarik Kyungsoo dari arah yang berbeda.

"Aku perlu melakukan apa yang pernah kau katakan, Chanyeol-_ah._" Jongin menarik tubuh Kyungsoo untuk menaiki mobil mewahnya. Ia tidak memperdulikan sumpah serapah yang diteriakkan oleh kedua pasangan romantic itu sekali pun. Yang perlu ia lakukan sekarang adalah menjelaskan semua keadaan ini pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terdiam saat berada di dalam mobil Jongin. Saat Jongin hendak melajukan mobilnya, ia mendengar suara lirih Kyungsoo yang hampir membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak.

"Aku ingin menyudahi hubungan kita ini." Sebuah kalimat pendek yang mampu membuat Jongin terbelalak. Kalimat yang sungguh tidak ingin Jongin dengar meluncur dari mulut mungil seorang Do Kyungsoo, kekasihnya.

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi Jongin segera melesatkan mobilnya menuju jalanan raya. Tak sedikitpun ia menoleh pada Kyungsoo. Ia tahu, namja cantik itu pasti sedang menangis. Ia harus menuntaskan semua ini.

Mobil merah itu berhenti pada sebuah parkiran di tepi pantai. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan pandangan kosong.

"Kubilang, aku ingin menyudahi hubungan kita ini." Ucapnya. Jongin terdiam melihat Kyungsoo yang semakin terisak sambil menutupi wajahnya.

"Setelah cukup lama kita resmi berpacaran, tidak pernah sekalipun kau mengucapkan kata cinta padaku."

DEG

"Setiap aku bertanya 'apakah kau mencintaiku', kau selalu terdiam dan tidak menjawabnya. Dan aku akan menghibur diri dengan mengatakan jika kau selalu mencintaiku. Tapi inikah akhirnya? Apakah ini merupakan jawabanmu atas setiap pertanyaanku?"

Jongin benar – benar tidak berkutik kali ini. Ia tidak mampu mengatakan sepatah kata pun setelah mendnegar pernyataan telak dari Kyungsoo.

"Maafkan aku, Kyungsoo."

"Permintaan maaf saja tidak cukup, Kim Jongin. Kau terlanjur membuatku sakit terlalu dalam." Isakan Kyungsoo semakin keras dan membuat Jongin semakin khawatir namun ia tidak menunjukkannya.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Kyungsoo. Aku tidak akan berkata apapun sebelum kau bisa tenang."

Setelah sekitar 10 menit kemudian, Kyungsoo mulai tenang dan isakannya juga mereda.

"Bukalah buku itu." Jongin menunjuk sebuah buku berwarna biru tua bertuliskan 'Diary'.

"Diary?" Tanya Kyungsoo, bingung.

"Diam dan bacalah." Sahut Jongin.

Kyungsoo mulai membuka perlahan lembar pertama pada buku itu. Ia bisa melihat foto Kyungsoo di hari mereka resmi berpacaran. Foto itu terlihat diambil diam – diam saat dia sedang menunggu hujan reda di depan ruang kelas.

Di bawah foto itu terdapat deretan tulisan _Hangeul_ yang ditulis dengan rapi.

_'Hari ini aku melihatnya menunggu hujan reda sendirian di depan kelasnya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya aku memberanikan diri untuk mengatakan cinta padanya setelah sekian lama aku memendam perasaan ini. Sungguh hari yang sangat tidak bisa aku lupakan."_

Kyungsoo terbelalak membaca tulisan tersebut. "J-jongin.. Kau.."

"Lanjutkan membacanya." Jawab Jongin.

Kyungsoo membuka lembar berikutnya yang tetap berisi dengan foto Kyungsoo yang diambil secara diam – diam. Jongin terlihat rajin mengambil foto itu setiap hari dan menempelkannya pada buku itu. Dan setiap foto yang tertempel dalam lembaran buku tersebut, selalu terselip kata 'Aku mencintaimu, Do Kyungsoo.'

Kyungsoo kehilangan kata – katanya. Ia memandang Jongin yang masih setia menatap lurus ke arah depan.

"Maafkan aku yang tidak mudah untuk menyampaikan isi hatiku." Begitu ucapnya.

Mata Kyungsoo mulai berkaca – kaca –lagi- dan dengan cepat ia memeluk Jongin. "Tidak, harusnya aku yang meminta maaf padamu Jongin. Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa memahamimu."

"Ayo keluar, aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu." Ucap Jongin. Ia menggandeng Kyungsoo keluar mobil menuju ke pantai.

"Nyalakan!" Kyungsoo terlihat agak kaget mendengar Jongin berteriak ke arah belakang mereka. Seingatnya pantai ini sepi tidak ada pengunjung sekali pun kecuali mereka berdua.

Tak berapa lama kemudian mata Kyungsoo berbinar kagum melihat pemandangan di depannya. Dimana terdapat banyak lampu lampu kecil yang menyala dan berjejer rapi membentuk tulisan ' I love you, Do Kyungsoo."

"Jongin… Ini.. Indah.. " Ucap Kyungsoo terbata. Kali ini Jongin yang berinisiatif memeluk tubuh mungil Kyungsoo terlebih dahulu. Jongin mengusap kepala Kyungsoo pelan. "Terima kasih sudah menerimaku dan mencintaiku selama ini. Aku mencintaimu sangat, Do Kyungsoo. _Happy anniversary and Valentine_."

Untuk kesekian kalinya mata Kyungsoo melebar. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa jika tanggal 14 adalah tanggal saat ia dan Jongin resmi berpacaran? Kyungsoo tersenyum bahagia. "Aku juga mencintaimu Kim Jongin. _Happy anniversary and Valentine, too._"

Kyungsoo yang memulai perlahan. Ia mempersempit jarak antara wajahnya dengan wajah Jongin, mendaratkan kecupan ringan di permukaan bibir namja tan itu. Jongin spontan menutup mata ketika merasakan ada daging lembut yang menyentuh bibirnya. Dengan tiba – tiba lengan Jongin terulur, langsung meraih tengkuk Kyungsoo dan menariknya cukup keras hingga membuat _namja_ mungil itu terkejut. Tubuh mereka saling berbenturan dengan bibir yang saling mendapatkan satu sama lain. Tangan Jongin yang satunya melingkar di pinggang ramping Kyungsoo, memeluknya dengan erat sementara ia tetap memegang tengkuk Kyungsoo dan menekannya perlahan untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Jongin memanjakan bibir Kyungsoo dengan pelan dan lembut, membuat Kyungsoo menikmati segala manis yang terdapat di dalamnya. Setiap sentuhan dari tangan Jongin membuatnya terhanyut.

"Emph.." Kyungsoo merasa oksigen semakin menipis dan dadanya sesak membutuhkan udara. Jongin yang tersadar akan erangan Kyungsoo segera melepaskan ciuman mereka dan mnyunggingkan senyumnya begitu melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang memerah dan tampak meraup oksigen sebanyak – banyaknya.

"Kyungsoo-_ya_.." Jongin membelai pipi Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Ia menatap dalam pada mata bulat Kyungsoo yang ada di depannya. "Bolehkah aku meminta hadiah _Valentine_ ku hari ini?"

Wajah Kyungsoo memerah padam seketika.

Tangan Jongin mulai sibuk mencari _smartphone_-nya, lalu menekan beberapa digit angka yang sudah ia hafal di luar kepala.

"Ne, _eommonim_. Ini Jongin. Bolehkah saya meminjam putera anda untuk semalam ini? Ye _eommonim_, saya akan menjaganya dengan sepenuh hati."

Dua anak adam terlihat sedang bergumul di ranjang sebuah hotel mewah tanpa sehelai benangpun menempel pada tubuh mereka. _Namja_ yang berada di atas bergetar dan menghentikan pergerakannya sementara waktu untuk melepaskan 'air kehidupan' di pusat panasnya pada lubang milik _namja_ yang ada di bawahnya. Ia terpaku ketika melihat _namja_ mungil itu terlihat kelelahan setelah melepaskan kenikmatannya –juga-. Tangannya mengusap peluh dan air mata yang menghiasi pipi dan dahi pasangannya tersebut.

"Kau sangat indah, Kyungsoo. Betapa beruntungnya aku memilikimu."

"Tapi kau membuatku sakit, Kim Jongin." Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menatap lekat mata Jongin di atasnya. Matanya masih saja mengeluarkan air mata yang mengalir deras.

Jongin tersenyum. "Maafkan aku, sayang."

Tiba – tiba Kyungsoo tertawa keras, menimbulkan banyak pertanyaan muncul di kepala Jongin. Kenapa lagi anak ini?

"Kau tahu Jongin? Aku berhasil menyelesaikan misiku kali ini." Senyuman lebar Kyungsoo seakan – akan adalah virus penyebab penyakit menular hingga membuat Jongin ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

"Misi apa hm?"

"Misi untuk membuatmu tersenyum padaku, meski hanya sekali seumur hidupku." Kali ini Jongin tertawa terbahak mendengar pengakuan jujur Kyungsoo kepadanya. Kyungsoo selalu memiliki hal yang tak terduga.

Ia merendahkan kepalanya lalu mencium bibir _heart shape_ kekasihnya itu sekilas. "Mulai dari sekarang aku akan memberikan senyum berhargaku ini secara percuma."

Kyungsoo meletakkan jari telunjuk kanannya di bibir tebal Jongin. "Dan ingat satu hal." Ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga kekasihnya. "Jangan pernah menunjukkan senyum berhargamu itu kepada siapa pun selain aku."

"Permintaanmu dikabulkan, _my lovely princess_."

~FIN~

Huuaaaaa cerita apa ini? /tutup muka/

Ini FF oneshoot terpanjang –murni buatanku sendiri- yang pernah aku bikin loohh

Tapi ceritanya abal, gk patut dibaca huahahaha Mana NC-nya gk banget lagi astaga -_-

Maaf ya yang niat banget baca NC(?) Jujur aku gk bisa bikin NC, ini aja cuma _smutt_ doang dan _romance_-nya gk nge_feel _banget~ Jadi maaf buat yang kecewa karena jalan ceritanya aneh+pasaran –_– "

Oh ya, cerita ini aku persembahin buat couple kesayanganku di RP, _kjonginx hihi ^^ Maaf ceritanya jelek :(

Okay, akhir kata _**mind to review?**_ ^^


End file.
